


This Is Not The Girlfriend Experience

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always-a-girl!Stiles, Canonical Character Death, Domestic, Everyone Has Issues, Feels, Female Stiles Stilinski, Human AU, I Don't Even Know, I do not rec dealing with probs this way seriously people, I don't describe it sence I don't have them, I only mention Stiles' clients, I'm Sorry I Killed Off The Sheirff, It Is Off-Screen Though, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Past Underage Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, So Much With The Feels, Stiles Has Issues, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, What Was I Thinking?, bastardizing 12 step program
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I accidentally ficced, seriously. Answering a Teen Wolf Kink Meme leads to this kind of thing, fyi. I had a thought while I was trying to sleep and this happened.</p>
<p>Title from prompt:  Derek/Stiles.Stiles/others.AU. Prostitution.Experienced Stiles.kinks. Angst with happy ending .<br/>http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4905.html?thread=888617#t888617 the link, just in case you wanna see it.</p>
<p>Basically, what it says, girl!prostitute!Stiles gets with Derek and finds her self rather inconveniently in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read the tags then you get a good idea of what's going on here. What I don't add from the prompt, is that Stiles is in her twenties, she's working with the idea that she does has problems (everyone does, lbrh), but that they aren't that bad. And then she meets Derek, and well, her delicate little soap bubble is popped. 
> 
> I didn't want to (eventually) go through the whole therapy thing, I have been in therapy, I know about it from the patient side, I know it takes a while. Like a long while. But Stiles strikes me as just the kind of person that will talk circles around even Dr Ruth, and the shrink will end up being the one on the couch. Anyway, that made me think of a fic I'd read a couple of years ago (it was SPN Dean/Cas HumanAU) where Dean was in AA and was doing the Twelve-Step thing, and his councelor advised him to lay off the sex thing (for a year I think it was) until he could figure out how to be intimate with himself. So that's where I got this idea from.
> 
> Also, be aware this is not beta'd, I've checked for spelling and all, but it's been awhile since English 101/2, if something is glaringly obvious let me know in the comments and I'll fix it.

I'm not really going to call this a fill. It's more like an idea I had after paging through my favorite tumblr porn site.

[ ](http://fuckyeahpenetration.tumblr.com/post/106606424163)

http://fuckyeahpenetration.tumblr.com/post/106606424163

 

So the idea is this: 

 

The first party Derek hires Stiles for is extremely formal, he's wearing a cummerbund for fuck's sake. He's stiff and uncomfortable, parties are not his thing but as the CEO of Hale Enterprises he can't really not attend or even come alone or hide in a dark corner.

 

He met Stiles at a similar party, a little less formal, on the arm of Deucalion. Duke is a pretentious dick, Stiles' words, but not a bad date really when she wants a break from the usual repressed businessmen that want her to spank them rather than the other way around. Duke doesn't want sex, he wants company, and his preference is to listen to her fuck one of his nephews (Aiden is the straight one, but Ethan likes to join in sometimes if he's between boyfriends), but more typically he wants her to wait on him, serve him food, feed him, basically treat him like a spoilt prince. It's easy, Stiles doesn't care, and like she said, it's a nice break from the usual shtick.

 

Duke the Pretentious Dick, gave Derek her card, one of the ones of extras she always gives her 'preferred' customers to if they know of someone that is looking for or needs similar services. Derek, while smitten, hadn't exactly  planned to use the card. Not right away, not this soon, not without some kind of a game plan because this is real life, not a Richard Gere movie, he didn't expect Stiles to fall for him in one night. But, he needs a date so.

 

Stiles doesn't mind these kinds of parties, it's fun talking circles around people that are supposed to be top in their fields, it's even more fun when she's got a hot date that she plans to fuck later. Derek is hot, but he's stiff and awkward, and that sucks all the fun out of these sorts of things.

 

"It'll help you relax," Stiles assures him even has she's pulling him into the bathroom by his hand. "I know about these things, trust me."

 

Derek is wide eyed and slightly out of sorts, but willing enough that Stiles just smiles and opens the fly of his tux pants enough to get his half hard cock out of them. He's long, slightly tapered at the ends, uncut. Her mouth waters enough that she has to crouch down and get her mouth on him, she doesn't kneel only because she'd rather avoid scuffing her shoes. The hot weight of him on her tongue makes her groan, which makes him moan and thrust his hips forward, before he can do anything ridiculous like apologize, Stiles grabs a handful of his spectacular ass and pulls him forward again, her throat fluttering around his head as she swallows deliberately.

 

It doesn't take long for Derek to get all the way hard, and when he is, Stiles stands up, shimmies the skirt of her dress up to her waist. When she leans on the counter, Derek is right there between her legs, lifting one up with a hand under her knee, and shifts her panties to one side. She's wet enough that her panties are damp, enough that he can enter in one hot slide. His other hand goes to her waist, and Stiles has to look down because she loves being able to see it when a dick enters her, slides in and out.

 

His thrusts are short and shallow, enough space between them to avoid getting any of her, or their, juices on his pants. He's got just enough of a curve to his dick that he's hitting all of her hot spots.

 

Normally, Stiles doesn't care if they're loud or not, she doesn't really have any shame left in her. But, this party is hosted by Derek's company and image is important enough that she's careful to choke back her noises, and stares at his mouth as he bites his own lip to muffle his. Stiles doesn't have any makeup to redo hers, and he's got pretty epic stubble, if they're trying for discrete there can be no lip action. Honestly, Stiles likes kissing but it doesn't happen much because most of her clients are actually married and they think it's too 'intimate'.

 

Stiles is on birth control, she regularly gets screened for any STIs, Derek is clean and his last relationship was long ago enough that he's basically married his right hand. It's just about the only reason he let her talk him into not using a condom, the other is that the idea of her walking around with his cum in her, soaking her panties, gets him really hot under the collar.

 

Stiles isn't the kind of escort that really cares if she cums with her date for the evening or not, she's got enough toys at home to get off with later if she cares to. Her dates aren't with her for  her pleasure after all, so typically if she does cum with them it's due to her own actions and not theirs.

 

She seriously isn't expecting to get off here, even though Derek is super hot, even though he's hitting all of her buttons, even though forcing themselves to be quiet makes this even hotter. Thus, it's a surprise when she does. His thumb presses down firmly on her lower belly, she has a quick spontaneous thought of what it would be like if he could feel her uterus contracting when she comes, and it hits her out of left field. Unsurprisingly, it sets him off too. Stiles is quick to push him back so she can clean him off with her mouth.

 

Derek watches her in the mirror as she applies her lipstick with the tiny tube she was able to tuck into the tiny clutch that goes with her shoes.

 

He had tucked himself back into his pants, but Stiles takes a moment to readjust his cummerbund and smooth out his shirt.

"All relaxed," she smiles, red lips gleaming in the bright bathroom lights. She takes a moment to make sure her own dress is in order before leading him out of the bathroom by the hand, they're a floor up from the party so they don't have to worry about someone seeing them exit together.


	2. Rules And The Breaking Thereof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule Breaking Fun

(it is entirely possible that I look at too much porn - maybe.)

So I'm surfing another Tumblr NSFW I like, and this one has a nice variety, and saw this (if you ignore that she's blond) 

[ http://stoneyboboney.tumblr.com/post/102060972777/femdomgames-when-he-has-been-rewarded-with-an](http://stoneyboboney.tumblr.com/post/102060972777/femdomgames-when-he-has-been-rewarded-with-an) 

is what I'm imagining Stiles would normally, if she didn't wax for 'work' would keep her pubs at - sort of neat, short, etc.

 

\--

 

Stiles finds herself breaking her Rules where Derek Hale is concerned. It isn't anything so simple as no kissing, because let's face it, Stiles loves kissing, and she will gleefully spend hours if given the chance just making out. No, no her major #1 rule is Condoms, for everything. She's careful, so she's clean, she has an exemplary track record for having never had an STI given her chosen profession (others can't claim the same thing, really).

 

Derek is clean too, she knows because not only did she ask, she may or may not have broken in and gotten his health records. Yeah, she's already basically breaking the law being an escort, what's a little hacking to add to it, right?

 

Anyway, point is, rule breaking. She doesn't even feel a little bit guilty for it, bare backing is a kink that is not safe to have in this day and age, but when faced with a totally safe guy to do it with? Stiles is all in, no holds bard. She keeps up on her birth control prescription, and keeps tracking of her ovulation days just in case.

 

The other rule? She doesn't spend the night with any client. She will fuck them all day long, spank them if that's what they want, treat them like pampered little boys if that's their thing, but sleeping, sleeping next to them is a no-no. Clearly, Derek does not fall under her rules heading, or something.

 

Thus, she finds herself agreeing to spending nights with him in a manner that does not include anything sexual. Or deviant somehow.

 

Derek is perhaps the most vanilla guy she's ever done, no really. His kinks run toward cuddling and eye contact, not spanking, deep throating, or breath play. For the record, Stiles is the one doing the choking there, Jackson has some sub issues that she doubt's he's ever going to actually own up to.

 

The third rule, and conversely this should likely be number one, is the no one ever knows where she lives. She isn't breaking that one for Derek, her place is her sanctuary, it is the only place that she can come to decompress, shower off the day's work, sleep.

 

In any case, that's how she finds herself here. She always takes the week off when she gets tested, tests take time to come back and she figures she deserves a little time off when she's taking care of herself in ways that don't involve waxing. She typically takes the eighth day to do all of the extra grooming she does for her clients, in general Stiles doesn't care about her own body hair, she likes having smooth armpits and legs, but pubes? She only really bothers to keep short and neat enough to wear a bathing suit and not have hairs poking out of the bottoms. Then, and only then, does she let her usual customers know she's free. It is not her plan to text Derek, not really, but there's only so much book and movie and television show catching up she can do before she's board. She'd only intended on maybe talking, or texting, not agreeing to high tail it over to his.

 

And, okay, so that's like an unspoken rule, Stiles doesn't go to a client's personal house/apartment/condo/whatever, usually they book the hotel/motel or even a rented apartment/condo that she shows up to. Derek? He has a preference for using his own loft, his personal residence, and Stiles figures it's safe enough, Derek isn't a crazy serial killer, he doesn't even have parking tickets for fuck's sake.

 

"I won't have time to shower," Stiles warns him, and what she means is she doesn't have time to at least shave.

 

"You can shower here," Derek grumbles, "Just, get here."

 

She thinks he's either horny as hell or just lonely, it's hard to tell with Derek if she isn't looking at his face.

 

Taking the train from her place to his does in fact take thirty minutes, but that could be thirty minutes from anywhere in the city as far as he knows, so she doesn't complain, just packs a bag of clothing and her various grooming products and leaves.

 

It's a fucking crime the way he opens the door in a ratty t-shirt, sweatpants, and nothing else. Seriously, nothing, she can see that.

 

"You don't look like you need a shower," he points out because Derek is Derek and just saying hi isn't really in his social ability if he doesn't have to.

 

"Hello to you too," Stiles snarks, "How was your week?"

 

He grunts, "Stiles."

 

"Yeah, no, that was code for I need to shave." She tells him, unapologetic.

 

He glances down because it's the summer and she's wearing shorts, her legs are smooth, he arches a sarcastic brow.

 

"I don't bother waxing during my week off," she says, dropping her bag by the sofa and looking at him expectantly, like, show me the shower already.

 

"I don't care about that," he insists, pulling her to him by a loop in her cut off jean shorts, "are you hungry?" he offers, staring at her mouth.

 

"Later," she says, "Later." And kissing him, because she loves his stubble, a lot, and his pouty mouth and the way he's pretty content to let her kiss him and kiss him until they've both got puffy, tender lips.

 

Later ends up being hours later, and they order Chinese and eat sprawled naked on the couch. It turns out, Derek likes it when she doesn't wax, a lot. It makes it tempting to just stop waxing all together but, well, her other clients like it when she's smooth all over. Especially Kali, but she figures that's more of a girl thing, Kali is surprisingly girly for being such a hardass bitch that doesn't seem to give a shit about being too feminine.


	3. Running (to or from you?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles does a runner.

I keep thinking about what makes her run. Like, what would make me run in that kind of a situation?

 

\--

 

It's the domesticity that does it. It straight up freaks her out. Seriously, Stiles likes food, she'll try just about anything once (Head cheese, who know, it isn't as scary as she'd thought), but she can be kind of particular about pizza. She  loves brick fire pizza ovens and the pizzas they produce, but she also really digs the basic, classic Margarita style pizzas that only really authentic pizzerias seem to do. But the thing is, Stiles doesn't like eating alone in restaurants, even little hole in the wall joints, so she makes pizza at home when she's got a major craving and doesn't want the usual Pizza Hunt/Domino's/Little Caesar's thing.

 

Derek had thought it was cute, this thing Stiles has about food in general, and pizza in particular, he'd suggested ordering in for pizza and Stiles had talked him around to learning to make it.

 

They're in the middle of kneading the dough, and Stiles realizes, perhaps only a little stupidly, that Derek hands her things without her even asking. She's just thinking about asking for the Olive Oil and there it is, handed to her. It freaks her out so hard she has the first panic attack she's had in about four and a half years. She runs, straight up right out of his loft, doesn't bother taking her things, and  runs . She doesn't know how many blocks she runs, but by the time she can think coherently, she's on the train and heading to her place and doesn't even remembering going into the station.

 

It's a turning point. She sits in the bottom of her shower, the shower going with tepid water, still dressed, and just trying to breathe. It makes her think about things that she hasn't let herself think about since her first blow job. Like, what would her dad think if he were still alive? What would Scott think if he knew? What would her mom think?

 

She ends up sobbing in her tub, and making some serious decisions, hard ones, and she realizes how lonely she's been. How hard she's basically been Ostriching about everything. It's not really any way to live, and Stiles knows that, her dad was a  cop , she knows what happens to prostitutes eventually. She's just a more expensive prostitute, really, at the end of the day.

She turns off her phone, actually removes the battery and hides in the back of her lingerie drawer, and goes to bed. It's three am, she's almost twenty-two, she's been a fucking prostitute since she was seventeen, and she's ready to maybe try to put herself together, finally.


	4. The bastardized version of 12 Steps, by Stiles Stilinski.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What comes next has been kind of difficult for me to really write, like I know where I want it to go, but the words don't want to flow onto the page for me. So this isn't a chapter chapter, more like a filler, I am alive, I am trying to get words to paper but it isn't going well.

The bastardized version of 12 Steps, by Stiles Stilinski.  
[Twelve Steps](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twelve-step_program#Twelve_Steps)(the bullets are Stiles' version of the steps)  
  
The following are the original twelve steps as published by Alcoholics Anonymous:  
  
   1. We admitted we were powerless over alcohol—that our lives had become unmanageable.  
  


  * I admitted I made stupid decisions in an effort to run away and punish myself. My life was definitely not what I might call 'manageable'.



  
    2. Came to believe that a Power greater than ourselves could restore us to sanity.  
  


  * Came to believe that I had to face my demons to restore my sanity.



  
    3. Made a decision to turn our will and our lives over to the care of God as we understood Him.  
  


  * Made a decision to get out and stuck to it no matter how hard I knew it would be.



  
  4.  Made a searching and fearless moral inventory of ourselves.  
  


  * Yeah, that.



  
    5. Admitted to God, to ourselves, and to another human being the exact nature of our wrongs.  
  


  * I may not believe in some all might Omnipotent being, but yeah, that too.



  
    6. Were entirely ready to have God remove all these defects of character.  
  


  * Really? No. I am flawed, I have accepting this, I’m working on it.



  
   7. Humbly asked Him to remove our shortcomings.  
  


  * For fuck's sake. See above.



  
   8. Made a list of all persons we had harmed, and became willing to make amends to them all.  
  


  * Mom, Dad, Scott, Mrs McCall, Lydia, Derek.



  
    9. Made direct amends to such people wherever possible, except when to do so would injure them or others.  
  


  * Letters. I'm working up to talking out loud about it.



  
    10. Continued to take personal inventory, and when we were wrong, promptly admitted it.  
  


  * I'm shit at this, but I’m working at it.



  
   11. Sought through prayer and meditation to improve our conscious contact with God as we understood Him, praying only for knowledge of His will for us and the power to carry that out.  
  


  * See six and seven. Yoga, running, taken up painting again since journal keeping isn't anything I'm any good at.



  
    12. Having had a spiritual awakening as the result of these steps, we tried to carry this message to alcoholics, and to practice these principles in all our affairs.  
  


  * Seeing Derek in person. Explain. Apologize. Work at trying to be intimate without sex.



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking this out. I hope you enjoyed. Have a lovely day.  
> Do note, this is not finished, I don't know exactly when or if I'll add more, subscribe if you would like to get updates.


End file.
